Sovereign Keyblades Chapter 15 Keyblades and Guild Emblems
by megan.j.mcdaniel
Summary: Yes, lovely Fiore is a world I needed to add. I mean come on! It's perfect! Kingdom hearts is still the basic theme in this, but trigun is the heart of it's structure of characters. So I will be labeling the chapters as such when required.


For a minute, his words don't register in my head. But then my mind clicks back on and I go red in the face. "Well well, isn't the glorified sparkplug full of himself!" Laxus stops grinning at this, looking back up at me while the rest of the guild hall goes dead quiet. I put my hands on my hips, Vash placing a hand on my shoulder as my temper builds. Wolfwood puts his sunglasses back on to bring out a cigarette and hold it to Natsu's fist to use his flames to light it. Laxus actually raises an eyebrow at me. "What did you just call me?" I lean down and put my face right in his. "I called you a glorified sparkplug, though dimbulb would suit you better!" I hear Mirrajane clap her hands to her mouth, Vash gripping my shoulder tighter as he says to me, "Megan, ease up. You're-" I wave my hand to dismiss his half sentence. "Rightly pissed off?! Yes! Disgusted that a fledgling thunder bearer thinks he's better than everybody else?! Dead center! I'm fed up with people taking one look at me and thinking I'm some weak pushover! I'm SICK OF IT, Vash! This is the last straw in my book, I will not take this blatant form of disrespect any longer!" My aura roars over me to blast through the entire guild hall, toppling chairs and blowing all the windows open to then shatter their glass. Happy goes flying into Lucy, who holds him tight as my aura just gets fiercer, the gale whipping over everyone there. Mirrajane tries to keep her dress from blowing up, while the others stare at me with fascination. Vash looks over at Wolfwood to ask him over the gale, "Hey! Aren't you going to say anything to her?!" Wolfwood takes a drag from his cigarette at this to tell him, "I'm all for her whaling on the guy, personally. But you're right, needle noggin. Holster the guns, Megan. You shouldn't let him rile you." I point my finger at Wolfwood without looking at him and blow the cigarette in his fingers to dust, singing his fingers slightly as it's remnants fall to the floor. Wolfwood tsks at me as he shakes his hand a few times. "Yeah yeah, secondhand smoke is bad for all. Keeping you from blowing a gasket gets harder and harder. Fine, just please don't lose your cool completely."

I glare at Laxus, his eyes going wide as the volume of magic power I bring out just gets more intense. My blue tattooes lace over me as I fume at him, "Laxus Dreyar, famed grandson of Makarov Dreyar. Your attitude and vocabulary leave much to be desired, pretty boy. Do you even have a personality under that fluffy lined coat, or is it nothing but wasted static that runs out of your outer monolouge?!" Vash claps a hand to his face as everyone gasps, Laxus going bug eyed at this blatant insult. Even Makarov looks agast that I'd openly insult Laxus, his temper apparent as he shouts at me, "Are you completely insane, newbie?! Just what do you think your doing?!" I look over to Makarov as I say, "Titles and rank mean nothing to me, Makarov! I don't care if he's an S-ranked wizard, if he's a Grand Magus like myself, or if he calls himself a cuddly sheep! He's a self absorbed asswipe, and I won't be antagonized by anyone!" Laxus lurches to his feet, his magic sparking off his frame as he glares at me. Some of the bolts of lightning lace over me, nicking my face and one cuts my shoulder. I don't even twitch as a few more slice into me, my ear getting cut to have my earring come out to then bounce along the floor. I just bring out my wings, hovering so I'm at eye level with Laxus. I lean forward so my nose is a bare half inch from his and I whisper for just he and I to hear, "Bring it Thunder Dragon! I'll enjoy ripping your scales off to add to my collection of trinkets!" I point to the back door and tell him louder, "Outside! Right now! That way you may get a front row seat to see just how weak I am!" Vash grabs my shoulders at this to tell me, "NO! You're not fighting anyone for any reason! Not when you're pregnant and have your arrhythmia issues along with it! I'm not letting you get yourself killed to prove a point!" I shrug his hands off me to tell him in turn, "Stuff it, Vash! I'm sick of you two treating me like cracked glass! I'm making a damned point, right here, right now! I am far from weak, and I intend to remind you of that, crimson bird!" I go to float away, but Vash digs his fingers into my shoulders, so I teleport out of his grip to stand at the door. Everyone looks surprised at this trick, but I just throw the door open to stomp out of the guild hall to the cliff overlooking the water.

I then play dirty to get laxus to come outside, casting a charm to teleport the Magic Database that was attached to the headphones Laxus is wearing into my hand. I hear him give a yell inside the guild hall, and I call out, "Whoopsies! Did the sparkplug drop something important, perhaps? You should have kept your guard up, now I have a new toy to play with!" Laxus goes dead quiet inside, then a huge bolt of lightning shoots right towards me. I hold up a hand and swat it away from me, my palms barely getting singed. I shake that hand as I note the force and power of the bolt, only to have Laxus shoot his signature Lightning Bullets at me from inside the guild hall. I smile at this display to say absently, "It seems I have his attention now. Good!" I bring the earth in front of me to rise up in huge chunks, blocking all the shots to explode around me. I cock my head as Laxus comes charging out of the door, his fury evident as he glares at me. I note the glowing sigil at my feet, and I move before his Lightning Eruption can fry me toasty. I hover in the air as I see the lightning pouring from his eyes and mouth and he roars like a real dragon. I grin at this display of sheer power, my excitement evident as I laugh, "Finally. It's about time someone gave me a real workout." But I flip the box over in my hands and then put it in my pocket for safekeeping so it doesn't break. Laxus glares at me to shout in all his fury, "You just signed your death warrant, newbie! Give me that back right now!" I lift into the air and over the water, my smile evident as i give a laugh. "Silly fledgeling! I figured you were easily goaded. Let's take this out a ways from the guild hall, shall we?" Laxus doesn't seem to note what I've said, until I punch my Armor Seal under my shirt. My entire frame is then encased in my armor, gleaming like crystal around me. I zoom down to the water below, freezing much of it into a suitable battlefield so we don't end up destroying the guild hall. But then my hair stands on end as I hear something rocket towards me. I realize he's using Lightning Body, so I whirl away as he dives down from above me. He nearly clips me before hitting the iced platform instead. I backflip a few times over the ice to come skidding to a halt, and my laugh peals over the air in mirth. "Nice try, Laxus! I'm impressed at your speed! This is going to be exquisite, like a savory wine for the tasting! I shiver in aticipation!" More of his power sparks over the ice towards me, and I spin and jump away as he says, "Hah! You'd fit right into this guild, if you weren't about to get roasted! You're actually enjoying my trying to kill you?!" I grin at him. "I've been on the sidelines for weeks! I hate sitting still, so this is wonderful for me! Besides, I know you don't want to kill me, you just want the box I took back. I only took the Magic Database from your belt to get you out here, I didn't plan on breaking it or anything."

Laxus kricks his neck at me, and I hear a pop. "Whatever! I want that back! Right now!" I take it out of my pocket, tossing it in the air in front of him. "How about a wager instead. You win, I give this back and add all my music I have stored on my own player. I win, I keep this and your Sound Pod all to myself to wear in front of everyone in the guild as a trophy." He growls at this wager to exclaim, "You aren't winning anything, newbie!" Laxus glares at me, and I sigh and put the box back into my pocket. "Do be aware, we have a crowd watching. So you using Dragon tricks wouldn't be advised. Unless you want a lecture from the old man later." Laxus looks back up to the cliff, noting everyone in the guild is up there watching. I brush my hand over my collarbone where Mirrajane put my Guild Mark. Then I summon my trump card, sending multiple steel poles into the ice around us. Each one has a gem at it's tip, lacing a special magic spell to emit a yellow glow. More steel poles embed themselves at the edge of the cliff face where the guild is standing to emit the same yellow glow. I put on my Tetra Eater bracelet to exclaim, "This should do it. I don't want you accidentally blowing the cliff with a stray shot. Now then, let's dance Laxus." A barrier shoots over the ice, and Laxus growls at me, "Just what cheap trick did you cast? You trying to null my lightning magic?" I scoff at this idea to state, "No! That wouldn't prove any feat of strength, to you or anyone else! I just want to make sure I'm the only one who gets zapped, this way any stray shots get absorbed by the poles and not the spectators. The bracelet I'm wearing will make sure you don't kill me with excess voltage. I've seen what lightning can do to a persons insides, and I'd rather you not crisp me or my kid." Laxus smirks at this bit of information to say, "Taking precautions, then. Smart move, newbie. Like they'll do you any good at winning!" I shrug and bring out my Keyblade. "I'm not completely reckless. I'm only trying to prove I'm not helpless and weak. I'm not out to kill anyone or prove I'm stronger than you. But I do plan to savor this, it has been far too long since I last enjoyed such a dance!" I then whip out my music player and throw it into the air, turning it on and casting the music over the entire battleground. Wolfwood notes the track that starts playing and snickers, "Oh damn! He's in for a thrashing!" Gray notes this and asks him, "How can you tell?" Vash laughs to sit on the edge of the cliff. "That's her Orgasm Mix, if I'm thinking the same thing Wolfwood is!" Makarov raises and eyebrow at him. "Her... what?!" Vash looks over at Makarov as my aura takes to the air over them all. "Music is her greatest pleasure, it amplifies her magic depending on what is played. That one is meant for either a really good party, or a really good battle. That guy is in for the fight of his life!" My skin glows as the music laces over my being and I look at Laxus as I say, "It is time! Get ready to bleed for me, Laxus!"

I teleport in front of him and hit him with the Keyblade full force in his face, my Paceweaver charged with Holy magics to give my hit even more punch. Laxus actually flinches and goes tumbling backwards, leaving a few imprints in the ice as he crouches at a stop. He coughs and I note that his lip is busted, which he does also when he tastes the red on his tongue. He clenches his fist as I come around for a second swing, then he's up and right in my blind spot. I parry and lash out with a foot, getting him in his diaphramn with a good Fire spell. He flinches again as his shirt catches ablaze, then I smack him again with my Keyblade and he rolls away from me. His shirt is toast, and I freeze as he stands there bare chested and full of muscle. I give a whistle at the sight to exclaim, "Hot damn, Laxus! You are nothing but bulked perfection! Shee whiz!" Laxus smiles at the compliment, then I take advantage and whip his legs out from under him while he's distracted. I kick him with a good Wind spell for added emphasis into his ribs, and he goes tumbling over the ice yet again. The water around the ice comes up in streams, then I snap them at him like whips. The first two lace over an arm and a leg, leaving a good bruise mark on his arm. But the rest miss as his magic encases his frame in lightning again. Laxus shoots more Lightning Bullets at me, and I spin my Paceweaver as I deflect the ones that actually would have hit me. I pummel him mercilessly with water spells, sending streams of water as well as highly pressurized whips of water at him. He dodges and blocks, though a few times I slice open his skin. He actually looks worried as I tell him, "Fun fact, if the pressure is high enough, water can cut diamonds in half. And since there's plenty out here, I have ample to use on you." But then I note the lacrima that are forming around the ice in the air, and I give a sigh. "Really, you think Thunder Palace is a viable option to that threat? I say no, disallowed and trumped in advance." The gems in the steel rods activate, blasting the lacrima to pieces the moment they finish forming. Laxus glares at me and I give a huff as he snarls out, "How'd you know about that spell?!" I shake a finger at him in response. "Ah ah, spoilers Laxus. I told you I wasn't going to allow grand destruction spells just to have us prove a point. This battleground is mine to control sparkplug, I just allow you to dance upon it with me!" I break the ice below his feet, and Laxus goes into the drink. My laugh echoes over the cliffs as Laxus comes back out of the hole growling at me, then I form the water under him to lace over his frame. I wrap the water over him tight like a lover, changing it's shape into that of a chinese dragon as it lifts him into the air at my bidding. Then it consumes him and he starts pounding at the inside of his cage to get free, his lightning extingushed as he floats inside of the dragon.

I laugh as he glares at m., "I don't recommend you electrocuting yourself from being wet. Unless your immunity to lightning still stands when your surrounded by a very ample conductor." But then I feel an immense electrical discharge from above and I get struck down, the force of his Lightning Strike spell cracking the ice below me to send me plummeting down into the water. I change the water dragon to ice so he can't send the lightning through it and into me, but it cracks instantly as he shoots down into the water after me. His Lightning Body attack hits me multiple times, and I cry out at the charge it gives as he pummels me mercilessly. Thankfully, I have my Water Tunic on under my armor, so I don't have to hold my breath. But I know he doesn't know this, so after a minute I play dead and go limp in the water. I deactivate my armor, letting all my air out to start sinking slightly. Laxus stops attacking me and I can see the concern flicker in his eyes as he watches me sink. Then he shoots forward and grabs me, throwing me up and out of the water back onto the ice platform. I stay limp as he comes out so I can catch him by surprise, but he swipes his hand up to throw his Lightning Sphere over me. I get enclosed in his magic, and I take a deep breath to scream as it electrocutes me. I twitch a bit once the spell dissipates as he snickers at me. "Playing possum, eh? Clever trick, but I don't do the whole pull my punches thing, not for anyone." I roll over as I note, "OW! Yeah, I get that. OW! I'm glad you aren't doing this half assed, actually. OW! Not gonna lie, I can't move much right now. OW! Geez! Where do you keep all that magic energy?!" Laxus sneers at me. "Wouldn't you like to know. I have my own secrets to keep, but I think this has gone on long enough." But I cast a different spell to counter him. "Sounds like your getting bored, time for a change of pace. Maiden of frost, come forth and encase all in diamond hues! SHIVA!" I feel a large impact as Shiva enters the battleground, her frame ethereal and elegant as she tosses her scarf away from her to run her hands under her hair. Laxus goes bug eyed as I tell him, "No, not a celestial spirit. That is known as an Aeon, the dream of a Fayth given form in the waking world. Fayth are people who willingly had their souls sealed into statues while they still lived to place them in a permanent state of dreaming. Only a chosen summoner may wield the might given by an Aeon, and I don't even have to move to do so. Can you say fringe benefit?" Shiva kneels down and touches my shoulder, and I look up at her with a smile. "Yeah, it's been a while. No, I'm not overweight, I'm pregnant. You mind giving him a thrashing while I get my second wind?" Shiva smiles and nods, then she stands in front of me as a shield. I toss a multiplied Null-shock spell over her, and she looks at me in question. I huff out, "It's needed, believe me! Even the thunder Aeon Ixion could combust at the charge he has! But we're on an ice platform, so that means not ruining our perch! Go ahead and smirk at me, some former priestess you are! Giving me attitude will not be tolerated, so don't even go there!" Shiva grins at this, her laugh silent but apparent as she shakes with mirth. I chuckle at her, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it already, I'll move out of the way. Just be extremely cautious in close quarters."

Laxus growls at me for that comment. "I thought you said you can't move!" But I ignore him and take a few deep breaths to call, "He that exalts the greatest might, come forth to diplay your wonder! BAHAMUT!" I hear the roar of Bahamut erupt over the sky as he descends, the weight of his landing a resounding crash as the entire ice platform dips slightly. Laxus goes even more wide eyed at the sight of Bahamut as Vash calls out to me from the cliff, "Megan! Don't overdue it! You don't need two of them to squish the guy!" I laugh at this as Bahamut kneels down in front of me, his taloned hands lifting me up with great care. I give him my best smile as I say, "Hello again, been a while hasn't it? Sorry to disturb the both of you, but I can't move right now. You mind playing bodyguard while Shiva kicks the crap out of my opponent?" Bahamut holds me with one arm to pass his other hand over my middle in question, and I nod. "Yeah, a lot happened. Also the reason I called for you two, you okay with that?" Bahamut gently places his free hand on my front, nodding as he lifts into the air. We hover only a short distance away as Laxus glares first at Shiva and then at me. His magic sparks off him in annoyance as he asks me, "You telling me you aren't using your best, and I get this ice chick?" I laugh openly along with Bahamut. "I wouldn't tick the lady off, dude!" Laxus looks back at Shiva, and she charges at him. Her feet and fists go flying, even raking him with her nails on a few swings. Laxus dodges and counters, getting a few good punches in himself as his lightning erupts over his fists and feet when he kicks at her. I watch with fascination as they move, Laxus huffing puffs of chilled air as he fights in close proximity to Shiva. I snicker as I note for Bahamut, "Dang, he's pretty agile. Shiva is supposed to be the fastest of all the Aeons, and he's keeping up with her. Color me astonished along with turned on at this gorgeous display of bare chested manliness." I give a few twitches as I get my mobility back, but I mostly concentrate on directing Shiva with my commands. Her Heavenly Strike hits dead on and Laxus gets pushed back by the force, though he doesn't seem phased by it much. But then I shout to her in response to his smirk, "Overdrive, bring the cold! Diamond Dust!" She nods and the temperature over the entire battleground plummets. Laxus notes this and his skin starts to frost over as Shiva brings her hands over and around, tossing a wind of chilled air to ice over behind Laxus. He turns to see the ice spike up behind him, and Shiva freezes him with a fluid motion of her hand. Her power glows bright as she brings her hand up into the air, forming a sphere of pure ice magic. Then she whips her hand around and extends her palm out, and the power shoots over the area in front of her in sheer frigid power. Bahamut maneuvers us out of the way as the entire area sends more ice shards rupturing out from the ground with the spell. Then Shiva snaps her fingers, and all the ice shatters and explodes in a flurry of cold. Laxus actually screams in pain as he falls forward, going down on his hands and knees to then slump over onto his side. I note that his skin isn't tinted blue at all, so I taunt him, "Really? Out of juice already, sparkplug? Pity that."

Laxus clenches his fists at this as he shakes, then he jerks back up to his feet. I smile as I note he's huffing considerably, seeing he's actually weakened a bit and he's bleeding from open wounds along his frame. But then he unleashes his Lightning Flash, and my vision goes white. I curse out, "SHIVA! DEFEND!" But then I hear a hard impact as Shiva gets struck down, and I feel her power ebb away. The pyreflies wail around her as she loses form, and I give a grunt as the drain at summoning her eats away at my magic. Bahamut grips me a little tighter at this, but I shake my head to tell him, "I'm good. It only took a chunk of my power having her lose. I can keep going. Go ahead and land." Bahamut crashes to the ground as I get out of his hold, flopping to the ground to kneel down as I rub a hand over my eyes. Laxus calls out to me, "Well, that Aeon actually hurt me. I'm impressed, newbie." I chuckle at thisadmission to tell him, "Hence why I'm using the Aeons, Laxus. Though the cost of magic is extremely high, they are exceptional to be used on a battlefield. I get the feeling you've still got tons of stamina left. I'm actually starting to think I'm in trouble." Laxus laughs to state, "You're just figuring this out?" I snicker. "I think I've written a check that will smart when you cash it on my hide. Ah well, makes life more interesting when you don't always win too easily." Bahamut shifts his stance and I forgo the niceties, punching the ground to shout out, "Enough chatter! Bahamut! Impulse!" Bahamut charges his special attack, shooting non-elemental orbs out to pummel the area with moderately damaging magics. I hear Laxus growl in pain, but I then shout out, "Overdrive! Mega Flare! Get ready to hurt, Laxus!" Bahamut jumps up to then land on all fours over me, digging his talons in to charge a beam of non-elemental magic. I hear Laxus shout at me, then all is lost to my hearing as Bahamut fires the spell. Explosions erupt all over, causing most of the ice platform to break away at the force of it. I give a huff as the guild members watching give sounds of awe and cheer me on. But I know that Laxus would have made it out of that, since he's secretly a Dragonslayer. I grunt as I ask, "Bahamut, is he toasted at all?" The fayth that dreams this Aeon to existance answers, his cherubic voice echoing over me. "No. This one is strong. You shall not claim victory against him." I give a huff as I nod in agreement. "I knew that, but I can make it a close one or maybe ferret out a tie." But the fayth doesn't answer, and I know that to be bad. I hear thunder crackle as I feel my hair stand on end from the charge. Both Vash and Wolfwood shout my name from the cliff face, and I feel dread clench over me at the note of fear in their tones. I give a huff as Laxus shouts at me, "No more fooling around! You're done, Megan!" I freeze as I realize Laxus called me by name that time, then all is lost to the noise of the oncoming storm. Bahamut shields me as the Lightning Storm spell washes over us both. I give a shout as Bahamut roars at the pain, then I see the sigil underneath us. I scream out, "MOVE!" but am too late. The both of us lift a few meters off the ice, with Bahamut grabbing me to protect me from the Lighning Eruption as it goes off, ripping through both of us at it's intensity.

I know that Bahamut is done, and I feel him fade. The pyreflies wail around me as his form dissipates, draining me further of magic before I fall back down to the ice platform in a heap. Laxus walks up to me, snickering as he looks down on me. "You done yet?" I roll over and smirk at him. "There you are, now I don't have to guess where your standing!" I bring all I have left as I scream out, "Sacred light, obliterate the impure! Holyja!" Lights explode all over Laxus, pummeling him with all the force I can muster as he roars at the onslaught. I then dig deeper and shout out, "Dispell all illusions of vanity and bring forth truest reality, Ultimaja!" The spell has Laxus screaming in pain as a black orb forms over him, swaths of ebony pelting through the orb and into my target mercilessly. I know full well that one more spell will tap me out completely, but I know I have to give all I have to prove my point. As the sphere explodes out with swaths of shadowed energy, Laxus goes down on his knees in front of me. I wince and give one last attack, shouting out, "Never say I didn't give my all for you, Laxus! My last bit of magic, and I won't hold back! Inscript the darkness to be made manifest in rotting flesh! Flareja!" I hear the roar of the non-elemental flames erupt, cascading over Laxus in a sheer volume of power as they sear into his very flesh. His scream is etched with agony as the power blows over us both in an implosion of force, and my eyes roll back in their sockets as the last of my power is expended. I flirt with unconscousness as Laxus finally falls over onto his side, his head landing on my chest as we both lay unmoving. I hear him hiss at me, "OW! SHIT, that hurts more than ANYTHING I've dealt with in my life! I didn't know you could DO all that! Just what kind of wizard ARE YOU, Megan?!" I give a breathless chuckle. "I am a Grand Magus, one who has spent twenty years dedicating myself to the crafting of miracles and catastrophies. I have studied many forms of magic, from the summoning arts to necromancy, white healing magics and black arcane and elemental magics to name but a few. In short, I am not a weakling to be pitied. I trust that I have driven this point home now, Laxus?" Laxus actually laughs at this bit, nodding his head slightly in agreement. "Oh yeah!Considerably! I get that now! You may not be a Dragonslayer or ranked as S-class, but you're certainly strong! Hell, I don't even think some of the Ten Wizard Saints can do some of what you just did!" I tell him, "And just think, I wasn't even trying to hurt you. Just imagine what I can do when I want to kill somebody!" Laxus stills to then mumble out absently, "I'd rather not, if you don't mind." I give a huff as we hear the guild calling out to us, and I tell him, "Raise a hand to let them know we aren't dead." Both of us raise our hands in unison, giving the custom salute of the guild. I can hear them all start roaring and cheering at us as my arm flops back down, and I note Laxus isn't moving. I laugh at this to ask him, "You as wiped out as I am, or am I a comfy yet overly loud pillow for you to use?" He snickers at me. "I'd rather not get up just yet. I'm enjoying the not moving, since it actually stings to do so. You really did hurt me, though I'll deny that to the others." I grin like a fool at this bit of news to exclaim, "Hah! Yes, I call that a win! But I had a feeling I wouldn't beat you outright." He asks me, "Then why did you antagonize me into a fight?" I shrug and then flinch as moving hurts. "Like asking you to kindly spar to prove you were running your mouth would have worked?" He thinks for a moment before nodding again, the action ripping my battered tunic open.

I give a sigh as I note my bra is now fully visible. "Great, one more tunic I need to replace. And it had to be the one that costs the most out of the three. Terrific." Laxus twitches slightly as he laughs. "Well, you can always take a few jobs once you're back to par. Or I could have you come along on an S-rank mission to be my date for the endeavour." I note the warmth in his tone and tell him, "Say what now? Like an actual romantic type date? With mushy fluffy feelings and actual interest with promises of genuine affection? I'm thinking that would be amazing, if it was a date like that. But I already have two soulmates whom I dearly love and cherish, Laxus. Both of which are up on that cliff, glaring at you for using me as a pillow. I'm hoping you hid your Sound Pod so they can't snap it into pieces in retaliation." Laxus cackles at this to state, "Overprotective are they? I like that, means their serious about their hold over you. Though I'm liking the idea of making you my woman just the same." I scoff loudly and tell him, "I'm not anybodies woman, jackass! If anything, you saying that makes me feel like an accessory to your outfit! I'm a person, not an ornament! Though you might think the idea is a scintilating prospect to the opposite sex, I don't take it that way!" He sighs. "Pity, since that was how it was supposed to be taken." I nod and tell him, "I know it was, I'm actually flattered you were aiming for that. But a relationship should be an equal partnership, not a dominance thing. So unless that's what you'd offer to me, I must respectfully decline." I give a few huffs of air as I note it's getting harder to breathe, and Laxus just confirms my suspicions of a triggered episode by looking up at me in concern. "Is your heart supposed to be hammering like this?" I shake my head. "No, I overdid it. Vash wasn't lying when he said I have issues with arrhythmia." Laxus closes his eyes at this bit of news to note, "So this is what he meant when he said you weren't in any condition to fight. You must be crazy, unless you were fibbing about being pregnant on top of this." I give a few huffs and tell him, "Listen closely Laxus, my heart isn't the only one you'll hear." He stays silent for a moment, then opens his eyes. "You're right. But you didn't mention you're going to have twins." I go stock still, my tone dead pan as I say, "What? Be kind and rewind that last bit." He places a hand to one side of my stomach to tell me, "There's two more hearts beating that I can hear. One is here." Then he moves his hand over to the other side. "Then there's one here. You have two in here, Megan." My eyes go wide as my whole world rells around me and I exclaim, "Are you serious? You're not yanking my chain? Oh my God... the apothecary was right after all?! Oh my dear God, this is- Oh my God!" I clap one hand over my mouth as a mix of emotions shoot through me in quick succession. Laxus gets up off of me, sensing something is very wrong as my entire frame trembles. Happy flies down to land next to me. "You guys okay?" I start shouting, "Okay, OKAY?! I'm going to have a coniption fit and fall in it! Good Lord God Almighty! VASH! NICHOLAS! GET THE KIT OUT, RIGHT NOW! I NEED YOU TO CHECK ON SOMETHING!" Laxus tells Happy, "Get her up to the guild hall, half pint." Happy nods, lacing his tail around me with care to lift us into the air.

Happy flies us over to where the guild is standing and cheering at loud volumes, Laxus using his Lightning Body to fly over and land next to Natsu and Makarov. Makarov looks up at him to ask him, "Well? Did she prove her point?" Laxus laughs at the question to state, "Yes, it's good to have an actual strong wizard join the guild for once. Might balance out us having so many weaklings." Happy sets me down next to Vash, who picks me up to run me into the guild hall and lay me onto a bench as Wolfwood kneels next to me. But when Vash tries to let me go, I grip his coat and say, "NO! DON'T LET GO OF ME! I CAN'T- I CAN'T DEAL WITH- JUST DON"T LET GO! PLEASE!" Vash holds me close as Wolfwood notes, "I'm guessing that's why she wants the full kit. Best keep her still, needle noggin. This shot isn't going to be pleasant." He brings out the medicine for my arrhythmia and the syringe with the longer needle, shaking the vial slightly before drawing it's contents into the syringe. Vash shifts his hold on me to accomidate Wolfwood, who rips open my tunic farther and places the tip of the needle to my chest. "Get ready in three... two... one..." The tip goes through my sternum with a jab, then deeper as I grit my teeth and try to hold still. Macao walks over to note what Wolfwood is doing, flinching as Wakaba comes to stand next to him and say, "That just looks highly uncomfortable. Remind me never to get a heart condition. Gives me the heeby jeebies just watching." Even Elfman grimaces behind them as I hiss through my teeth, Vash telling Wakaba, "We usually don't do it this way. There are ones that are for regular injections, but this is considered an emergency. Hang on, Megan, it's almost over." I give a sob as I nod at this, Vash nuzzling the back of my head in sympathy. Finally, Wolfwood removes the needle from my heart to ask me, "There. It's over, now just why exactly did you want the full kit?" I tremble all over, my voice tight as I say, "Laxus said- said that- that- He said- oh for the sake of my sanity! I'm apparently going to have two bundles instead of one!" Wolfwood goes wide eyed at this revelation, Vash freezing next to me at the same time. Wolfwood puts a finger in his ear to rub vigorously. "I can't have heard you right. I most certainly did not just hear that, so please repeat that for me. He said what now?" I lower my eyes and close them, since I don't have the heart to look anyone in the eyes. Natsu makes his presence known when he says behind Vash, "Is her having two a problem or something? I would figure you'd get excited hearing that kind of news." But then Erza walks over to whisper something in his ear, and my shame becomes tenfold. Vash lightens his hold on me, placing a hand down to my middle. The moment he does, I put a hand over his and lace my fingers in his. I do my best to stay calm as Natsu explodes to openly fume at what Erza said to him. Happy flies from Natsu's back to land on top of my head, patting my head with a sympathetic paw. I start to cry at my shame and my humiliation, Wolfwood placing a hand to my neck as I come unglued.

I give a mild growl as my face goes beat red, "It would have been so nice if Tsunade had told me this before we left! I had to find this out now, after a knock down drag out casting fest?! No wonder I felt so drained half way through that debacle!" Mirrajane sets a pitcher of water on our table with glasses for each of us, her expression neutral as Natsu keeps bellowing and roaring like a real dragon. Finally, I get so flustered I shout at Natsu, "PLUG IT ALREADY, NATSU! You carrying on like a nut is not helping my mood!" I then hear Lucy slap Natsu over the head for me. "Yeah, Natsu. Tone it down already. Getting mad about it is pointless." My shame becomes so great I can't sit still anymore, regardless of how drained I feel. I get up at this point, lacing myself out of Vash's arms to tell Mirrajane, "Bring that with us upstairs. I need some privacy for a bit, if that's all right with everyone here." Makarov nods as he stands from where he was sitting on the bar. "Of course, my dear. It will be allowed, since these are extenuating circumstances. Follow me." I walk behind him as Wolfwood grabs my bag and slings it over his shoulder, looking to Vash who has the same look of sorrow on his face. I tromp up the stairs behind Makarov, doing my best to stay upright as I teeter slightly. When I get to the top, I look up to see Laxus staring at us both. He openly comments, "We making her S-rank now or something?" Makarov cuts his hand through the air to tell him, "Not now, Laxus! Apparently, Megan did not know what you told her earlier. She asked for some privacy away from the rest of the guild, so I'm accomidating her for the moment." I stomp over to a far corner, leaning against it to sink onto the floor as I put my head in my hands. "Why?! Why didn't I know sooner?! Why did it have to be this?! Dear God, why this of all things?! I wasn't even supposed to be able to get pregnant, let alone have multiples! Good grief, why did I bother putting on such a grand display for everyone when it's clear to me I'm not that great anymore?! Curse it all to the pits that spawned such miseries! I don't want this, I never wanted this! I can't believe that I could be so tarnished and then have even more responsibilities heaped onto the staining this brought upon me!" Laxus gets up out of his seat to walk over to me as Vash and Wolfwood get to the top of the stairs. "What are you talking about? So you got one more bundle to deal with? I'd figure you and whichever of your lovers got you pregnant would be happy at this bit of news." I flinch and choke out, "Laxus, kindly stuff your words back where they came from! You have no idea what you're saying to me right now!" Laxus leans down to put his face in mine like I did to him earlier, his tone mocking as he says, "Oh really? Care to enlighten me, then?"

I go stock still at his evident challenge in both his words and his stare, wanting to at least uphold some of my dignity with Laxus when i care about his actual opinion of me. But I conceed and whisper so only he can hear, "It was months ago. Some thugs got a nullifier cuff on me to negate all my magic. Then three of them tortured and raped me, which got me pregnant after the fact. Consider yourself enlightened, Laxus. Go ahead and be disgusted, I sure won't blame you for thinking less of me for it. I will never stop hating myself for letting that happen, it's why I got so heated when you called me weak. It was as much to prove to myself my own sense of worth as it was for you and the guild." I take my hands and try to shove Laxus away from me at this point. "Now if it's all the same to you, quit crowding me already. I don't want your pity, it would hurt me even worse than the thrashing we just gave each other. So shoo, leave me be." But he doesn't move one inch, he just stays kneeled down in front of me. I then look up as he says, "I was actually going to come back down and insist you give me back my Magic Database. You still have it in your pocket." I blink when I realize he's right. "Yeah, I do. I forgot." I reach into my pocket and bring out the box, when I then bring out my recovered music player to hook it to the box. Laxus cocks his head at this as I flick my fingers over the screen that comes up. "I told you I'd give you all my music if you won. But I was going to do so anyways, I only planned on walking around with your Sound Pod on for a few minutes before I gave them back to you. I'm not that big on showmanship, so it was an empty threat." I wait for the songs to transfer, then I unplug my music player from the box. I set it in his waiting hand, then I tell him, "I know none of that is classic rock, but at least try them before fuming at me. I recommend the Skillet tracks to start with. But I'm thinking a violin would do to suit my misery well. Such lamentations from a melody can express more than just mere words." I whip my hands over the music player, and Shatter Me by Lindsey Sterling drifts through the air. My broken heart blooms to the tune, lacing over me in aching numbness and I look up to the ceiling as I give my voice to the first few lines. "I piroette in the dark, I see the stars through the mirror. Tired mechanical heart, beats 'til the song dissapears. Somebody shine a light, I'm frozen by the fear in me. Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me! So cut me from the line. Dizzy, spinning endlessly, somebody make me feel alive and shatter me!" My darkness consumes me to send me surging to my feet to charge past Laxus, compelling me to put space between myself and everyone else. But someone's arms come around to encircle my shoulders, holding me firmly in place as I shake all over. The rest of the song traces over my lips automatically, each note pitch perfect as I give my torment a much needed outlet. I'm not surprised when it is Vash who twirls me in place, silently coaxing me to give movement to my vocalization and my agony inside. I do so willingly under his direction, giving myself to the music and his love as Vash leads me in my steps. I plie and twirl like a real ballerina, Vash handing me over to Wolfwood's waiting arms as I move. Wolfwood winds me around him as I dance, dipping me down at the song's end to place his free hand to my neck. I give a sigh as he brings me back up to hold me close to him, his amusement clear as he reminds me, "I thought that you hated ballet?" I nod. "Yeah, I do. But that artist has a unique performance style of dancing and playing the violin at the same time. So it's natural to reciprocate when I love that song so much, especially the first few lines." I look up into his eyes, seeing the love and the grief at my pain. I hug him back as I tell them, "Thank you, both of you, for catching me before I fell into that pit of darkness again. I would never have made it out the first time, if not for you two. Thank you so much, Tovaras."

Wolfwood hugs me tight, his arms like steel around me as I soak in his warmth and his love. His lips press a lingering kiss to my head, his hands gripping me tight as my agony inside lessens under his touch. Then he has me sit down at a table as Mirrajane brings up the water pitcher and glasses. She smiles at me as she notes, "Well, it's clear you can sing. Everyone downstairs heard you, and they are all rather impressed." I rub my hands over my eyes and say absently, "Great, at least they enjoyed it. I'd rather they be impressed with my talents than them feeling sorry for me any day. I have enough self pity for everyone, I don't need any more added on." I drop my head to the table in a loud thump, getting Vash to sigh at me. He voices his concern by saying, "Please don't tell me we're going to have to go back outside so you can make it rain again. I don't want to get soaked, and you're already plenty wet from your fight." I snicker at the way he phrased that, but I keep my head on the table as I tease him. "Cred, pamujat! You just had to say 'wet' didn't you?!" Vash flushes in understanding as Wolfwood and Laxus burst out laughing at the pun, the both of them roaring as Vash starts to laugh along with them. Mirrajane gives a rather large blush to note, "It would seem you have their sense of sarcasm." I snicker in good humor as I nod at her and tell Vash, "I never said you had to come with me every single time I need to clear my head with a rainstorm. You just automatically assume that you need to tag along. But thank you for distracting me enough to get my head adjusted, crimson bird." I bring my hands over my front, closing my eyes as I say, "Twins... Like I'm ready to be a mother of one... Now I'm going to have two souls that I must raise... I am absolutely petrified! Laxus, please tell me you were joking! I'd forgive you readily for that gag, just tell me you were kidding!" Wolfwood kneels down next to me, opening my bag and getting out the medical kit. "Well, we can find out easily enough. Scoot your chair back a bit for me." I give a sigh and then take my head up off the table, turning myself towards him for his benefit as I hang my head all the way back. "It would explain why I've gotten so much fuller than I expected from using that amulet charm every day. I shouldn't be this exhausted either. I should have been able to summon three of the Aeons with energy to spare." Laxus walks over as Wolfwood gets out the stethescope and puts it in his ears. I close my eyes as Laxus places his hand on my front. "The first one is here." Then he moves his hand to the other side. "The second was about here." I note something as I ask out loud, "How do you even know where they would be? Your head was on my chest, not my abdomen." But my suspicions are confirmed when he answers, "A persons heart is regulated by electrical signals. It was slight, but I could feel it." I give a huff at this as Wolfwood listens. "I figured as much. Which makes me wonder why you asked about my tachycardia episode. But whatever, I'll shut up now."

Makarov hops up onto the table, sitting down to pour himself a glass of water. He then pours one and hands it to Vash. "Have her drink this, she looks a bit flush." Vash nods, but he reaches down to grab the herbal packets I have in my kit, bringing out the ones for relaxation and dumping it into the glass for me. I look over at him as he comes around to put the glass to my lips, and I drink it gratefully. Vash sets the glass down to put a hand to my forehead. "Well, it's clear you overdid it. You're actually hot for once. Most times we're worried you'll freeze to death." Wolfwood laughs at this to commet, "So true, needle noggin." He brings his hand around to my other side, and I can't help but note the serious look on his face. But I don't ask right away and I give him a full minute. He takes the stethescope off and gets up as he tells me, "Laxus is right. There's definitely two in there." I freeze as my eyes go wide. "Criminey... I'm thinking it's a good thing I'm sitting down for this. Consider my mind to be officially blown all to pieces." Vash pours me another glass of water, adding another herbal packet to the water before placing the glass to my lips again. "Here. We should get you something to eat soon, since it's been a while." I drink the water gratefully, though the herbs make me grimace. "Yick! That stuff never gets easier to tolerate. And your right, none of us have eaten in a good while. But we don't have much left in my bag. We were going to resupply before we ran into Natsu and Lucy." Mirrajane tells me, "Well, we have plenty of food here. I'll go make you something, any preferences?" I point to Vash and then to Wolfwood. "Do not give them any form of pasta, they get rather competitive on who can shovel more noodles into their mouths! I recommend cheesy baked potato soup and a few good beef sandwiches." Mirrajane frowns to say to me,"I don't think we have a recipe for that kind of soup." I reach down into my bag to tell her, "I have one if you want to use it. Heck, take the whole recipe book. I'm sure a few people will love the desserts in here, the pistachio cake is excellent." I hand her the book with my mom's recipes typed out in legible script. She smiles as she flips through it a moment to say, "Wow. These all look really good. I'm going to have to try a few on Elfman sometime." I chuckle as I tell her, "Get Natsu to taste test, he probably won't care if it gets singed on a first try. I know I burned a few recipes my first attempt, and since he likes things fiery, he'd appreciate the extra charring." Mirrajane laughs at this evident pun, then walks downstairs to say to everyone, "Hey guys! Megan gave me a recipe book! What say we all have a party to celebrate her and her friends joining the guild?" Everyone gets excited at this to cheer openly and I exclaim, "Like they needed an excuse to party?" Makarov laughs and says to me, "Very true. But it's a good idea, though you won't be getting any fun things to drink." I smile and tell him, "I don't drink, period. My Tovaras do enough of that between them to give Cara some serious competition."

But then I hear the front door to the guild hall open, and everyone goes dead quiet. I even hear a few people fall over, and I instantly wrap a hand over Vash and Wolfwood. But my magic is spent and I barely get out, "Sleeping spell..." before I fall over out of my chair. Vash and Wolfwood catch me, but then Wolfwood nods off, falling next to me as his arms instinctually wrap around me. Vash stays upright as his aura roars over him, keeping the spell at bay as Laxus notes, "Huh, I didn't think you'd stay upright." Vash places a hand to my neck to tell him, "Megan usually can right along with me. I wouldn't have even noticed the spell if she hadn't warned me. Will they be okay?" Laxus nods and looks down below to the first floor. "Yeah, it's just Mystogan coming to get a job. He always does this when he comes to the guild hall, he doesn't want people to see his face. But it looks like he's coming upstairs, he doesn't usually do that." Makarov flinches slightly, his eyes drooped down as he says, "Perhaps he noticed what happened outside earlier. You two were giving off quite a lot of magical energy." Laxus nods as Vash brushes the hair out of my eyes, then he turns to see the hooded and cloaked figure that comes up the stairs. Mystogan looks over to Makarov first, then to Vash as he notes that he's still completely awake. Makarov tells Mystogan, "It's fine, Mystogan. I allowed them up here. These are the new memebers that joined earlier today. I'm quite certain that the pretty brunette will be our next S-ranked wizard, if she so wishes to have the title." Mystogan turns his gaze down to look at me, slowly walking forwards to kneel in front of me for a better look. He reaches out to touch me with one hand, but Vash grabs him by the wrist. "NOT. Another. Inch. Closer." His grip tightens in warning as he declares, "No one touches her when I don't know who they are or what they intend. I'm not putting her at risk for any reason." Mystogan stills, then nods at Vash in understanding. "Acceptable. I merely wondered if she was the one casting such high level spells earlier." Laxus laughs at this to tell him, "That she was. I'm still aching from that fight. Even if I didn't use my Dragonslayer spells on her, she gave me quite a good bout." Makarov growls at Laxus for the admission of his Dragonslayer abilities, but Mystogan simply looks up to Laxus in question. "Is she the one who placed the thunder ward rods out back?" Vash nods to tell him, "Megan didn't want anyone else getting hit with a stray shot from Laxus. She can't give her all in a fight if she's tracking whether or not the crowd might get dragged into the scuffle." Laxus snickers to add in, "It did more than that! It destroyed my Thunder Palace setup before I could even use it." Mystogan stills to note with a hint of amazement, "You tried using that on her? And she had a setup to counter it without damage to herself?! Very impressive!"

Makarov notes, "She also used some alternate summoning magic. I read over her notes about such when she gave me her binder. But the spells were more powerful than even I expected. She has the same level of power and skill to equal us Ten Wizard Saints. Even those on the magic council do not have the kind of potent and ingenuitive ability she displayed." Mystogan holds up the binder with all of Ansem's Reports and all my information on my Heartless crusade. "I gathered as much, though I find it very interesting that she has such power for being so young. Is this the only copy of her notes?" Vash shakes his head. "We have a spare binder, why?" Mystogan gets up and turns to walk away. "I'm taking it with me, it's presence drew my attention when I saw it on the bar. I'll lift the sleeping spell over everyone shortly after I leave. But I'm thinking she should stay asleep, her magic is seriously depleted right now. She must have given her all in her fight with you, Laxus." Laxus nods to say, "She said as much with the last spell she fried me with. I'm never running my mouth off at her again, at least until my body stops hurting every time I take a breath." Mystogan laughs at this admission, but then looks to Vash. He inquires, "Is she the one that threaded herself to the two of you?" Vash looks surprised at this question to ask in turn, "How do you know about that?" Mystogan looks back down at me. "It's what I was reaching down to inspect. I can see she has laced magic over you and your friend. What is it exactly?" Makarov shifts slightly. "Wait a minute. What are you talking about?" Vash takes a moment to weight his words, then he brings out his aura to lace it over my frame and Wolfwood. The scent of wildflowers drifts into the air, Vash touching a hand to his chest. In between his fingers shines a thread of light, it's thickness no more than a strand of silk. It comes from his heart and reaches down to me, lacing over my own heart to connect us together. Another thread is apparent on me that reaches over to Wolfwood, lacing over his heart as well. Vash tells them, "She created this spell, it's called Bonding of Souls. No matter what, whether we're together or worlds apart, Wolfwood and I can always keep tabs on her. She connected us to her very heart, giving us the sound and the feel of it whenever we wish to reach out for her. It is why she calls us Tovaras, such is another term for soulmate. Though she swore she would never use it again when she lost the one she originally made it for, we begged her to give us a more permanent place in her life. She constantly kept a wall up between herself and us for over a month when we first met. Now..." Vash clenches his fist at this point, pressing it to his heart as he confesses, "I can't go a single moment without this bond over me. I need it as much as I need to breathe, I need her as much as the beat of my own heart. I made a horrible choice and let her walk away once before, to follow my selfish need to hide myself. It's end result brought about her assault, and all the torment she's suffered since that day has been directly because of my choice! I refuse to make that kind of mistake ever again! I will not let anyone cause her more suffering, she's gone through enough as it is! I will never let her walk alone without my full support ever again! I never should have done so to begin with, so I will give everything I have! If only to make certain she never suffers such miseries without my full support!"

Vash looks at Laxus, his statement clear in his tone of voice. "Calling her weak by any means is nothing short of blasphemous! She's gone through more Hell than anyone I've ever known, and comes out of each struggle still charging ahead at full tilt! She isn't all powerful or some kind of superhuman elite spellcaster, but she's got something else that none can match! Her will is unbreakable, like tempered steel no one could ever hope to bend! Her faith absolute in the God she believes in and whom she serves with all she has! All within a heart that shines like the most precious of gems, regardless of how broken it is or how many times it continues to crack! If that isn't strength of spirit, I don't know what is and don't care to know anything else!" He points a finger at Laxus to declare, "Be grateful she's not able to use all of her abilitiy on you! I've seen her take down Heartless that were the equivalent of an actual Dragon singlehanded! You'd have stood no chance, Laxus! So count yourself fortunate that she only gave you a moderate crisping instead of a full fledged marring and searing in turn!" Mystogan actually pipes in as he leafs through the binder. "Indeed. These notes show nasty looking aparitions and horrid monsters. But I am not entirely sure if she would have easily won against an S-ranked wizard." Then Mystogan gets to the few chapters about the Sovereign War in the binder and goes stock still. Everyone notes how he starts to shake slightly as he reads through the notes with blinding speed. Then he closes the book to look at Laxus. "That changed my mind quite considerably. I remember reading of those events years ago, and such a thing is not one a person forgets. If she really was once such a creature of immense and terrible workings, she could take on a Dragonslayer and win with only moderate difficulty. I will take my leave now, be sure to keep the guild apprized of these Heartless and this Orgulho Magisters guild." Makarov nods at this request, but asks Mystogan, "You really believe that a fifteen year old girl could have been viewed as a deity of carnage?" Mystogan pauses at this, then looks to Vash to have him answer. Vash nods as he shakes slightly. "I've seen what her nightmares entail. How she wakes up shrieking in the middle of the night. But the worst ones are when she wakes and has no voice to give cry to her horror over what she has done." Mystogan nods at this statement, but surprises them all. "I have heard the name in that binder whispered before, and the one who feared it's utterance jabbed the pen he was holding into his neck with such force it went out the other side. If she really is this Dark Slaughter, no one would have a prayer at stopping her. Not even with the best of spells like the Fairy Law. It would take all the combined might of every guild and Dragonslayer, and the victory would still not be known." Makarov and Laxus go bug eyed at this declaration, but Makarov nods in agreement after a moment. "I heard that ghost story about Dark Slaughter many years ago. It was not one I would like to have known to common folks, or even to those in the guild. Such a deity would bring about events apocalyptic in scale, and I never want to face such a thing in my lifetime." Vash nods but tells them, "She's dealt with those kinds of odds on many occasions. And that's just what she's told Wolfwood and myself. I'm sure there's even more she hasn't even mentioned that she's resolved to carry with her to the grave." Laxus raises an eyebrow at him, but Vash shoots him a dirty look. "Remind me to mention to her you acted like she rented us for a good time with your 'lovers' comment earlier. I'd love to watch what happens to you afterwards."

Laxus goes as white as a sheet, with Makarov snickering at him. "That's a first, Laxus actually being afraid of a woman and her wrath. There's hope for you yet boy. But don't do that, I'd rather she not try to kill him." Everyone is surprised when my voice adds in, "Duly noted. Laxus should be glad I actually like him. Or I would have done so earlier when he insulted me." Vash kneels down to place his hands to my face. "Megan! How long have you been awake?" I shift slightly to note, "A few moments, since Mystogan asked about my binder. It's fine with me if you keep it, Mystogan. I just have one question for you." He nods at me to say, "Go ahead, Grand Magus." I keep my eyes closed, but my tone is neutral as I inquire, "Do you enjoy being on this side of the looking glass traveling without your crown?" He goes ram rod straight, not moving at all as Vash looks at me with a questioning glance to then look up at Mystogan. But I openly smile and say, "Fine, I'll reprhase it so you can give me an actual answer. Do you enjoy being here in Fairy Tail?" Mystogan notes how I've lightened the tone of my voice, so he answers. "Yes, I am honored to be a member of Fairy Tail." I nod at this answer. "Good, then that is all that matters. I shall delve no more into who it is that you are, this fact is enough for me. Enjoy where your travels take you, Mystogan. And be wary of the ones that do not wish to be known to us." Mystogan nods, then heads down the stairs to leave the guild hall. Vash places his hand on my neck. "What was that about?" But I shake my head with my eyes still closed. "Testing the waters to see what is there under the surface. I need see no more, I got enough from that to satisfy my concerns." I open my eyes and Vash sees their glowing silver. He grits his teeth to hiss, "The Shingan! Just when did you turn that on?!" I sigh and remind him, "I told you before, it works when it wants to. I can't control it as much as try to direct what path it will lead me down. How do you think I knew Laxus likes classic rock music or that he's a second generation Thunder Dragon? I can't help what the Shingan shows me any more than where rain might fall to the earth. God, I'm tired after all this mayhem." Vash chuckles at this news to tell me, "Yeah, you look it too. How are you besides that, though?" I blink before I tear up again. "Vash... I'm scared... I'm absolutely terrified! It was hard enough thinking I have to raise one child, now I have to raise two?! I'm scared, Tovaras! I don't think I can handle this!" But Vash shakes his head at me. "I know, you have every right to be scared, Megan. But you aren't going to do any of it alone. You have us, and all our other friends besides. We won't let you do any of it alone, so don't be scared. I'm here, and I know you will do well as a mother. I have every faith in you, child of light." I choke at the evident faith and love in both his words and his gaze, the tears trekking down my face as my eyes stop glowing to return to their green hue. "Thank the Lord for that! I'd never make it without you, or Wolfwood for that matter. All the power I have does not compare to what I have found in the both of you. Thank you for this and all the rest, crimson bird." Vash smiles at me, then we hear Wolfwood give a grumbled, "Just what in the Hell was that?"

I turn my head to look at Wolfwood. "Apparently, one of the wizards in the guild is very shy. So he puts everyone to sleep when he comes to check in and get a job off the board. He also came up here to see who was giving Laxus a run for his money, and from the way he left I'm pretty sure I passed his inspection. You okay?" He nods at me but frowns. "I'm fine, but you should probably go back to sleep. I'm sure you could use it." I give a long sigh to say, "Yeah. I'm wiped. I think I will. At least for a little while." Wolfwood puts a hand on my shoulder as my eyes close again. Vash snickers to state, "Dang, she didn't even argue with us. She must be tired. I'll get the futon out of her bag then." Makarov blinks a few times to look over at us. "Perhaps we should add a few couches up here." Laxus growls at this comment, his anger evident as he snarls out, "Oh really! So then you are making her S-rank after all! You going to make her the guilmaster then too?! Gimme a break old man!" The glare Makarov gives him is so intense, Laxus takes a few steps back. "Considering what she's able to do, yes I am making her S-rank! She doesn't need to take an exam to prove herself! Isn't the fact that she actually matched you enough for you?! Read those notes in her binder, from begininng to end, and then see if I'm wrong! I'm also open to the idea of asking her if she's willing to think on taking my place once she's been in the guild for a few years! But I'm not handing over the guild to anyone, so you can stop right there!" Vash tosses the extra binder to Laxus, who catches it one handed and opens it to start reading. Vash brings out the futon I packed in my bag as the other guild members call out to Makarov. He jumps off the table to head downstairs, calling out, "I'm coming! I'm coming, already! Keep it down or you'll wake Megan up!" Wolfwood sits up to run a hand through his hair. "Crap, I can't believe I fell under that spell so easily." Vash laughs at him to note, "Do remember Megan blacked out before you did. So it was the both of you this time around." Wolfwood glares at him. "That doesn't make me feel any better and you know it! Why is it you never seem to have issues dispelling things like that?!" Vash gives a casual shrug at him. "Who knows? But do bear in mind, you're considerably better at your control than I am. So in my opinion, that makes us even. Bring her over here, would you?" Wolfwood nods and gently lifts me into his arms, getting up to bring me over to where Vash has unrolled the futon. He sets me down with care, making sure to lay me on my left side as Vash gets out the pillow to tuck it under my head. Wolfwood notes that I don't even twitch and says to Vash, "I knew she was going to fall over soon. But I didn't expect her to pass out like this. She's practically comatose." Vash flinches at this statement to beg, "Don't use that word! Not when she's the topic! Please!" Wolfwood frowns when he catches on where Vash's mind went. "Yeah. Right. Sorry, Vash." Both of them look down on me at the same time, tightening the grip they have on the bond as they remember when I got so badly hurt during my first trip to Konoha village. Both of them sit themselves next to me as I rest, neither one of them leaving my side as a few hours tick by. Then they hear a gleeful laugh fly up over the railing as Happy lands on top of Wolfwood's head. "Hey you two, what's with the sour looks on your faces? I'd think you drank a saucer of bad milk or something." Vash gives Happy a warm smile. "Hey there Happy, did you come up here to check on Megan?" Happy nods at him with a wide smile."Ai! Natsu told me I should, since he's worried about her too. But it looks like Mystogan's spell hit her pretty hard." Wolfwood brings a hand up to shoo Happy off his head. "Do you mind? I'm not a perch for you to sit on, Happy." Happy frowns but flies off him to land next to me. "Sorry. How come you haven't tried waking her up?"

Vash puts a hand on Happy's head to pet him. "She was already really tired before Mystogan came in, we figured she should sleep for a while." Happy smiles and gives an audible purr. "Yeah. Gray and Erza were surprised she had any energy left to walk up the stairs earlier. They said she might need a good rest, so they kept Natsu from following me up here." Happy walks over to put a paw on my head, then he asks them, "Do you think she'd mind if I touched her tummy?" Vash shakes his head, bringing the blanket off me slightly to accomidate Happy. "Of course not, go ahead Happy." Happy gets all excited, jumping up and down a few times to then place both paws on my middle. But then he goes, "OH! Someone moved!" Wolfwood smiles at the look of wonder on Happy's face, who continues to talk in an excite ramble. "There it goes again! WOW! This is so amazing!" Vash tells him, "Put your ear there to listen." Happy does so and his tail twitches around to show his excitement. "AH! I hear a heartbeat! No wait, two of them! So Laxus was right after all! WOW! I could listen to this all day! Hello in there, I'm so glad to meet you! AH! They moved again! This is so cool!" But then Happy frowns to ask them both, "Uh guys, should Megan feel this hot?" Wolfwood reaches down to put a hand to my forehead, and he tells Vash, "No, she shouldn't. Go get the water pitcher, needle noggin." Vash doesn't hesitate, getting up to grab the pitcher of water and bring it back as Wolfwood gets out a bowl and a rag from my bag. Vash takes the blanket off me completely once he's set the water pitcher down. Wolfwood pours some of the water into the bowl, soaking a rag to wring it out. Vash pulls my hair into his hands as Wolfwood runs the rag over my face, both of them noting how hot I am. Vash tightens his grip on my hair to ask, "Not again, why does this keep happening?" Wolfwood shakes his head as he dips the rag back into the water. "I don't know, but it might just be the fact we put the blanket over her when she was already hot." He thinks for a minute, then tells Vash. "Get that ruined tunic off her completely." Vash goes wide eyed at him to exclaim, "You mean leave her in just her bra?! She'll kill us when she wakes up like that!" But Wolfwood ignores him, reaching down to rip the tunic off me himself. Happy helps get the material away from my frame while he says, "I'm sure she won't be too mad. Especially when she's this hot. Do you have another cloth?" Wolfwood nods and gets a second rag out, handing it to Happy to soak it in the bowl. Happy takes it and wrings it out to then place it over my middle. He puts his paws over the rag to say, "Much better! I don't want my two new little buddies getting too hot. You okay now?" He squeaks and says, "Whoah, they moved again! Your very welcome!" Vash groans as Wolfwood finishes removing the rest of my tunic, his tone laced with a slight edge of panic. "You are going to get the both of us killed." But Wolfwood just shrugs. "I'd rather that she cream us than have her overheat. And you can tell her it was all my idea. Who knows, maybe she'll take me out so you can have her all to yourself." Vash freezes at this comment, his tone dead pan serious. "That's not even funny, Nicholas. You know she wouldn't find it funny either, so don't even joke like that." But Wolfwood looks up at Vash, his eyes clearly showing he wasn't joking as he says, "I was being serious, Vash. It's clear to me she doesn't rely on me like she does you. Sometimes I wonder if she even needs me when she has you around."

But then I surprise them by lacing my hand over Wolfwood's wrist, making him jump in surprise. Happy looks over at my face as my eyes open. "Oh, you're awake. Did we wake you? I'm sorry if it was me, I just got really excited." I place my other hand on his head to stroke his ears on a sweet spot, making him flush as I say, "It's fine little one. It was the twins that woke me, and I'm grateful they did, or I wouldn't have heard what Nicholas said just now." I look up to Wolfwood and my eyes hold his gaze as I tell him, "Do you really think that, my Tovaras? What lies would convince you that you are not the best and most precious piece of joy I have in my life. Yes, I do trust Vash with certain things, but I do the same with you. Out of the three of us, you are the one who is the most level headed. Who else would I have to ground me in reason, to problem solve when things get too out of hand? I need you, Nicholas. Don't for one second think otherwise. You are my shade where Vash is my sunlight, together you give me all that I need in this life to keep going. So please, do not ever doubt your worth to me, ever again. Now if it's all right with you, I'd like you to either keep going with that rag or for you to dump the bowl of water over me. I'm still roasting hot and will wait until after it passes to smack the both of you over the head for the tunic." Happy rubs the rag on my middle. "Is this one still cool, Megan?" I sigh and admit, "Barely, but it's fine. It's the top half of me that's burning. Wolfwood was right to take the tunic off of me." Happy gets an idea and says to me, "Hang on, I'll go get Gray! He can make some ice for you!" Happy flies off as Wolfwood dips his rag into the water again. Vash reaches into my bag to grab a hair clip for me, winding my hair to then clip it in place. I tell them both, "Remind me why we got into yet another wild and crazy adventure with these wonderful people? I swear, we can't go anywhere without causing mayhem. Is it just the circumstances, or are we just that fun to be around?" Vash snickers at me to say, "I'd say a combination of both. But here comes Gray, so sit tight." Gray walks up the stairs with Happy on his shoulder, his face neutral as he asks, "You guys need me?" Wolfwood nods as he runs the rag over my face again. "Yes! She's way too hot, is there a way you could make some kind of ice to fit over her shoulders or something. Damn, the water is warm already!" Gray kneels down to check the bowl. "Yeah, hang on a sec." He laces his magic over the bowl, chilling it as small ice cubes start floating in the water. He then puts a hand on my shoulder and winces. "Wow, she is hot." I chuckle at him to say, "Thanks for the compliment, Gray. Are you sure Loke isn't rubbing off on you?" He smirks at my pun. "Heh. Good one. I have to say I like your one liners. But it isn't a good idea to put ice directly onto the skin. What's with the rag on your middle?" I point to Happy. "He and the twins were getting acquainted and was making sure they stay comfy."

Gray nods at this news, but I get an idea. I reach out to take his hand and place it over the rag. The rag goes cold again and I gasp as the twins take note of the change. Gray goes wide eyed as the twins shift. "Whoah! Seems they appreciate the change in temperature. But what did you do that for?" I smile at him to say, "I'm more than aware you were jealous that Natsu and the others had a turn getting to know them like this. Now that we're alone, you can have your turn without ruining your aloof and too cool personna." Gray smiles at me and I decide to go a step further. I look up to Vash as Wolfwood runs the rag over my neck. "Get the auscultation monitor out for us to use." Vash smiles at me to say in excitement, "I was wondering when you'd ask, I've been dying to try that!" Gray gives me a questioning glance as I tell Happy, "Go and get a few of the guildies from downstairs who'd like to hear what you just did. Just a few mind you, like four or five." Happy shouts out, "Ai!" before flying off. He shouts out downstairs, "Hey, Megan said some of us can go up and hear the twins if we want. Who wants to go up?" I'm not at all surprised that Natsu shouts out, "Really?! Awesome! I'm down for that!" Lucy and Erza join in the excitement, and I even hear Macao ask his son Romeo, "You wanna go up?" Romeo sounds surprised and says, "Can I really? Sure! But only if you come too." I smile and close my eyes, saving my energy as they come up the stairs. Vash gets out the monitor and the speakers, but I tell him. "You'll be the one powering it this time. That all right with you?" He nods, looking up as they come up the stairs. "Hey guys. You ready?" Romeo walks over to sit next to me, Happy landing next to him as he asks, "What is it you're gonna do?" I smile as Romeo shifts a little. "It's pretty simple, Romeo. Just like when a doctor uses a stethescope, I have a monitor that has a speaker so a bunch of people can listen to the twins at once. I haven't used it before, but it's not majorly complicated." Wolfwood runs the rag over my neck again as Romeo asks me, "Will it hurt you?" I laugh and tell him warmly, "No. It's perfectly safe and pain free." Vash rolls out the monitor and it's attachments, hooking it up to my music player to use the speakers on it. Natsu bounces up and down on his feet as he says, "This is gonna be so cool!" Lucy notes his excitement as Vash places the attachments to my middle, her amusement evident as she says, "You are just like a little kid, you know that?" Wolfwood dips the rag back into the cold water again, running it over my face as I give a sigh at the cold it laces over my skin. Then Vash says, "Okay, everything should be set up. You all ready?" Happy hops up and down as Vash flicks the speaker on, the sound of the twins echoing over the group in a blessed symphony. I open my eyes and see Romeo go bug eyed in amazement, so I take his hands in mine to place them over the twins. He looks stunned as he whispers, "It's like thunder, dad! This is awesome!" Macao smiles at the wonder on his son's face, Natsu leaning down to kneel behind Romeo. Lucy closes her eyes and holds her hands up to clasp them in front of her, a warm smile spread over her lips. Erza gives me a grin as she says to me, "It's sounds like the twins are healthy at least. Such strong hearts they have, you should be proud Megan." I give a breathless chuckle to note, "I never said I wasn't, Erza. It just isn't easy dealing with all the pressure sometimes, adding on the constant mood swings I go through every five seconds."

Wolfwood dips the rag into the bowl again as he asks me, "You feeling any cooler?" I sigh. "A little, but I mostly feel wet from all the water." Wolfwood reachs in to the bowl to bring out one of the ice cubes, putting it to my lips. I open my mouth and he puts the ice in, and I moan at the cold. "Mmm, better." Gray reaches over and uses his ice magic again, changing the water in the bowl to small cubes of ice. Wolfwood wraps some of the ice in the rag to hold it to my forehead, popping cubes of ice in my mouth as the others listen to the twins. Vash notes how my eyes keep drifting closed and he laughs. "I get the feeling you won't stay awake for much longer." I smile and tell him, "It's not like I really need to be awake for them to enjoy this. So if I do konk out, don't be too surprised. Bring as many groups up as you like, I'll just doze for a bit before Mirrajane finishes making the food for all of us. In fact, why don't you go downstairs and help her Vash? It would be the polite thing to do. I'd go if I wasn't currently occupied." Vash frowns at me, but I point at him to emphasize my point. "Don't get pouty with me, it's your turn to play the errand runner this time. So please, would you go and help Mirrajane for me?" Vash sighs and hands the speaker to Wolfwood for him to keep it working, getting up to head downstairs so he can help out with making the food. One of the twins gives me a swift kick, and Romeo gasps. "Whoah, what was that?" I tell him, "That was a foot, Romeo. One of them decided to kick me again." The baby does so again but with more force and I grunt at the jab, Romeo grinning as he exclaims, "Whoah, that one was even harder." I chuckle as Macao kneels next to his son to put a hand on his head, my amusement evident as I say, "Well at least someone gets to enjoy that. I swear I feel like a kickball most of the time." Macao laughs at me, ruffling his son's hair as he tells me, "Trust me, it's only the beginning. You're in for a grand adventure, Megan. Though I'm sure you miss having the boost of coffee or tea to keep you up and running most days." I give an audible sigh to say to him, "I only like the smell of coffee, it tastes like liquified chalk to me. Tea is allowed a few times a week, though these two won't even risk that much. But I do miss the varieties of soda pop, thankfully the one I drink has no caffeine in it at all!" Wolfwood pops another ice cube in my mouth with his free hand, the other holding the speaker to keep the sound going. Happy grabs the rag with ice to put it back to my forehead, and I sigh as I tell him, "Thank you little one." Happy smiles at me as Wolfwood feeds me another ice cube, but then my eyes drift closed again, and this time I keep them closed.


End file.
